


Roxycal cosplays Sansmaeda (WORK IN PROGRESS)

by cherryo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, Other, Trans Calliope (Homestuck), Trans Roxy Lalonde, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryo/pseuds/cherryo
Summary: Roxy, Calliope, and Jane all go to a mall cosplaying Nagito, Sans, and Chiaki (respectively). Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Calliope & Jane Crocker, Calliope & Jane Crocker & Roxy Lalonde, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker & Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	Roxycal cosplays Sansmaeda (WORK IN PROGRESS)

Roxy Lalonde picked up his ringing cell phone, unlocking the lock screen and opening his text messages. He clicked into the group chat he was in with Calliope and Jane and read over the most recent message. He set his phone down and went back to his room. He took off his clothes, all except his binder and briefs, and changed into his Nagito Komaeda cosplay outfit. He pulled his wig cap over his fluffy hair, and approached his mirror, picking up his makeup and applying it the way he usually applied his Nagito makeup. When he finished, he walked into his closet and picked a wig stand holding a messy white-pink gradient wig. Roxy noticed that it had become slightly unkempt, and he neatened it up with a brush, crimping iron, and hairspray. He put the wig on, adjusting it slightly to fit him better, and clipped it to the wig cap so it wouldn't fall off. Once finished getting into cosplay, he walked out to his car and drove to the address Jane had sent to the chat. 

Upon arriving at the address, Roxy parked his car, jumping out and locking it. He looked around, looking for Jane or Callie. The location Jane had sent him was a multi-story mall with a parking lot and field. He noticed a white figure in blue waving to him in the distance and began to head over that way. The figure became clearer, and he realized it was Calliope in their Sans cosplay. He brightened up and walked towards them faster. Jane was leaning against the side of the mall, playing on her teal Nintendo Switch in Chiaki cosplay. She looked up and saw Roxy, her face lighting up. She put the console into the pink backpack that came with the cosplay and headed for the mall door, beckoning for the other two to follow.

They both followed Jane into the mall. Calliope nudged Roxy's hand with theirs, he knew what they meant and held their hand, smiling as they blushed a slight neon green under the white face paint. They arrived at the mall entrance and walked in. Callie was looking around in awe. Roxy realized this must be their first time in a mall, and decided to make it the best time they've ever had.


End file.
